The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many data storage devices use detectors to reproduce data from a read signal when reading a storage medium. The detector reproduces the data by, for example, detecting the data in the read signal and converting the data from an analog signal into a binary format. However, detecting the data can be complicated by the presence of noise in the read signal. For example, the read signal can include the stored data and embedded control signals. Control signals are sometimes stored with the data to provide information about data locations in a storage medium. A data storage device uses the location information during read and write operations to ensure data is being read from a correct location in the storage medium.
However, when the control signal is present in the read signal, difficulties with decoding the data occur. Decoding difficulties occur because of interference from the control signal with detection of data and an increased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) requirement of the detector. Thus, a higher bit error rate (BER) is present from the interference, which leads to the difficulties in decoding the read signal.